If Only They Knew
by Energetic enigma
Summary: Seddie.Sam and Freddie are not who you think they are. When they find comfort in eachother everything is perfect untill a secret is revealed and someone from freddies past returns.
1. Chapter 1

If Only They Knew

**A/N: This is my first ff i hope it goes well i do not own Icarly blah blah blah.**

Dear Diary,

On the outside I look like the kid who no one wants to mess with. I am the girl no guy would ever date. On the inside I am scared. No one really knows what I have to deal with. Carly always wonders why my mom would let me stay at her house all the time. The truth is I don't have a mom I ran away a while back I drift from place to place mostly staying with Carly. They wonder why I'm so tough but they don't know that when you live on the streets you have to learn to defend yourself. I learned to be protective of myself when I'm outside a long time ago. I was walking down a street looking for a place to stay the night and I was grabbed from behind and then I was…. Anyways I don't want to go there. When I'm hanging out with Carly I feel loved and when Freddie comes over I finally have someone to take my anger out on. I only do it to him because he's so vulnerable he's so easy to annoy. There are a lot of people who think that I don't really hate him but I really do. I would have been nice to him when we met but he kept whispering things to Carly. I got mad thinking that he was talking smack about me so I talked it right back at him. He really is pathetic with the whole protective mother crap. If only they knew.

Journal,

My new pear laptop broke today. I had brought it to the set of Icarly and Sam started to mess with it. She logged on to Google and typed q five times then clicked I'm feeling lucky (**A/N don't do this cause it really works) **a video of a guy having his way with a goat came on and she said

"Hey Carly I always knew he was weird"

My laptop still hasn't recovered from the virus. Damn her why is she always so mean to me I never did anything to her? When we first met I thought she was really cute so I whispered to Carly that I thought so. Next thing you know she's talking about my overly protective mother. The only reason my mom is so protective is because of my past. At my old neighborhood I used to smoke drink and party a lot I got into a lot of trouble and almost ended up dead. Everyone thinks i'm such a good kid but i'm only like that because I dont want to end up as bad as I was before. If only they knew.

**A/N: I think its obvious where this is headed please R&R to inspire me to keep wrighting this story. it may get really M rated in later chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: taken off the episode when Carly is going to change schools**

Dear diary,

It seems weird but yesterday when Freddie and I had tried to stop Carly from changing schools, we made a perfect team. when we had finished planning everything we sat down to relax and i got so close to him (omg i was so shy) it felt so good to have his hands around me. Then as much as I hated it happening he noticed the cuts on my arm. he looked sad but also serious

"Sam when..."

"Yesterday when i was thinking about my parents"

after that it all came pouring out I told him everything. He seemed to really care. then he grabbed me and kissed me

"I care about you Sam I really do dont do anything stupid okay"

"Okay...Freddie"

"yeah?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"As long as I can kiss you again"

"Actually thats why I wanted to stay"

That night I felt as if I had never gotten raped. I felt as if I had given my self to Freddie for he did have me and I let him have me. He was gentle and it was surprising because he seemed so mature. he could tell that miss toughness actually didnt know to much. he taught me some things.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"You never hated me did you"

"No"

And he told me of the day we met and the huge misunderstanding.

_Last page of Sams diary_

Sometimes things are not as they seem. And if only they knew maybe things would be different. Next time you look at someone dont judge them because you never know. And if you did you would probably be shocked

**A/N: I wrote this story because I felt it had to be made people claim they know someone and it gets frustrating. Well unless someone ties me up and forces me to do more this story is pretty much done.**

**Bonus**

**Where are they now**

**Freddie: dating Sam**

**Sam: dating freddie and living in a foster home**

**Carly: Making Ica****rly with Freddie and Sam and being really popular**

**Spencer: Is living the good life after becoming the president and legalising pot which just happened to make the world a better place. His slogan for election was "dinosours are cool so vote for me"**

**Me: I am going to sit on my ass in my residential program because I cant go home for another few months. I will probably write more so please give me some ideas for fanfictions I should write. Now R&R please while I read Anne Rice (it still pisses me off that I cant do fanfictions on her works).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You asked for more so I decided to make some more. I do not own ICarly because if I did this would not be a FF.**

(The following is taken from the diary of Carly Shay)

Dear Diary,

Today my life ended. I had always thought that Sam and Freddie were not an item but when I found out from Sam that they started dating I knew I was wrong. Okay so I never exactly made it obvious that I liked him but that doesn't mean that I don't. I have always liked Freddie but because of my reputation in school I never made it publicly known. I guess that's why it worked with Sam she doesn't care what people think. I wish I could take him from her. If only they knew.

(The following is taken from the Journal of Freddie Benson)

Journal,

I really like Sam. This is why I can not let her find out about my past. Adeline called me today. She is coming to visit me. I don't want her to but the more I tell her not to come the more she insist. If only I never made that promise to her all those years ago. How can I possibly tell her I have moved on with my life and that I love Sam and how can I tell Sam. If only they knew.

(The following is taken from the diary of Adeline Ross)

Dear Diary,

YAYYYYYYYY!!! I am going to see Freddie tomorrow. He will be so exited to see me. My big brother Rocky is taking me. I can not wait to see his face when I run up and smooch him on the lips. He can finally keep his promise he made all those years ago. 3 Adeline+Freddie=LOVE3. Then again I don't know if I am ready to see Freddie again what if he has changed. I am a little scared. Big brother and Freddie don't know this though. If only they knew.

(The following is from the diary of Sam P.)

Dear Diary,

Freddie is my everything he absolutely completes me. I don't know where I would be without him and I truly want him to see my love for him. I think I will surprise him tomorrow.

(The following is taken from the Journal of Spencer Shay)

Journal,

Today I made a new law. All students in 6th grade or bellow must eat a different flavor of ice cream each day to learn to try new things. I also made some new PJ's that substitute as a parachute I call them Jetpants. My 45th fish died today and I was forced to put a restraining order on yet another prostitute but other then that my day went pretty well. It is now 4:20 and there is only one last thing to do. I made a new bong. His name is polywagershnopulus. I will put him beside Miss Weatherby, Mr. Magoo, and the angry Arab. I saw a funny sign today. It said to sign up for 1 year of BJ's with a BJ's gift card. I AM SO F"ING WASTED RIGHT NOW


End file.
